Being Bound to your Presence
by CrystalNite
Summary: Being stuck until they can care for eachother, Head Boy & Girl Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger think it cant get much worse. But what will happen in the meantime? Things will be lost and things will be made, and chaos WILL occur. PreHBP Chpt. 17 up!
1. Friends and Ferrets

a/n: Hey all u peoples! This is my new fic!!! Actually, it is my first fic, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I will post chappies as often as you guys want me to. Here's chapter 1! Enjoy!

Being Bound to your presence Chapter one

Friends and Ferrets

Hermione smiled as she took in the familiar sights and sounds of the Hogwarts Express. She was happy to be returning to school, for this would be a big year for her. It was her final year at Hogwarts and she had been made Head Girl. But the downside to it all was this- the person chosen to be Head Boy was, you guessed it, the Prince of Slytherin, Muggle-hating-rich boy, son of a death eater in all of his blonde, slimy glory, Draco Malfoy. Hermione shuddered at the mere thought of it. As soon as she had found out she had immediately wrote Harry and Ron who both (of course) promised that if Draco were to do any harm at all to Hermione, they would personally throw him off of the top of the Astronomy Tower. This made her feel a little bit better as she pictured Malfoy screaming in pain having just been dropped to the ground from over 50 feet. Then the sound of someone saying her name snapped her out of her trance.

"Hi Hermione!" Harry greeted her with a big hug, followed by Ron. She hugged them back. "I missed you over the summer!"

"So have we!" Said Ron, grinning at her. "Hey, why don't we go find a compartment?" Harry suggested. "Ok" Hermione answered. She knew that, being Head Girl, she was supposed to sit with Malfoy in the Head Compartment. But maybe if she just walked away slowly...

"Where do you think your going Granger?" Malfoy was leaning against the compartment door that they were about to go in. "Aren't you supposed to be joining _moi_ in the Head Compartment?" He drawled, smirking. He offered her an arm. "Oh, but these are my new robes. I would be ruining them by letting a mudblood like yourself sliming them up" he smirked, taking his arm back. But two could play that game.

"Oh don't worry _Draco_. You wont ever have to worry about that." She purred, purposely using his first name. Before he could retort, Hermione stalked off towards the Head Compartment, leaving Harry and Ron alone with Malfoy.

"You had better watch yourself if you know what's best for you." Harry said to Malfoy.

"Oh I know whats best for me," He said in he's usual bored drawl. "And I don't think you two are going to change that." Malfoy walked off after Hermione, always getting in the final word when it comes to Potty and Weasel. He smirked to himself. This year would be great. Being Malfoy was so much fun.

a/n: Well that's it! Please R&R! I am dying to know if it is good or a snorefest!


	2. The Head Dorms

a/n: Hey everybody! I know that I just posted up Chapter 1 but I couldn't wait any longer! I promise it will get better. Maybe since I have two chappies up now I will get more reviews!!! Speaking of reviews, I would love to thank **Spot **for my first ever review! Yay! And now, here's chapter 2!!!

Please please please R&R!!! btw, I forgot to do the disclaimer in ch. 1 so here it is.

Disclaimer: Sadly, Harry Potter is JKR's. I own things that I make up and anything else I can get away with. If I use something that belongs to you, just let me know in a review and I apologize. Don't yell at me! flinch

Being Bound to your Presence Chapter Two

The Head Dorms

Back in the Head Compartment, Hermione was furious. She would **not **let Malfoy do this to her all year. Just then the compartment door slid open and Draco entered, plopping down right next to her. _Just ignore him _she thought.

"So, you told Weasel King and Potty to do something to me if I bothered you? Aww, she cant even defend for herself." _Don't listen to him _she told herself over and over.

"Oh, now she's too distraught to speak. I don't mind. Like I want to talk to you anyway." But truthfully, he wanted to talk to her. He liked to talk, and he REALLY liked to bother her. Oh well, he now had all year to get under her skin. Mwhahahaha! It was fun being evil.

As the train pulled to a stop, Hermione was very relieved. She had chosen not to say anything during the rest of the trip. So instead she had to endure Malfoy fussing over his stuff, insulting her here and there, and writing to his mom saying he had forgotten his hair gel and complaining about "stupid mudbloods". It was all very disgusting. As soon as they exited the train Hermione was happy to ditch Malferret and join her friends. Just then Ginny Weasley approached her. Hermione greeted her.

"Hey Gin! How was your summer?" She asked. "Pretty good. I'm just hoping that this year goes better for me as prefect." Ginny sighed. Last year, her and Colin Creevy had been made prefects. It didn't really go to well...

They joined Harry and Ron and entered the Great Hall. They all took their places at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall then burst through the door, followed by a long line of first years waiting to be sorted.

"Oh, I wish we didn't have to wait until after the Sorting to eat!" Ron groaned, his stomach rumbling. As everyone watched, hungry and tired, McGonagall made her way down the scroll starting with "Aaronson, Travis" (Ravenclaw) and ending with "Willica, Zephany" (Slytherin). Then the Hall quieted and Dumbledore stood.

"As always, I am looking forward to an exellent year." He said, smiling and looking around at all the students with twinkling eyes. "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that the Forbidden Forrest is out of boundaries to all students. Now, I could stand here and make a long speech," (Ron groaned) "but I would much rather feast. Tuck in!" At this Ron looked eagerly down at his plate. It immediately filled with food. He stuffed his face with chicken.

"Owazshursumaerminee?" Ron asked through his mouthful of chicken. Hermione sighed. "Swallow, Ronald." Ron (somewhat amazingly) swallowed the contents of his mouth.

"How was your summer Hermione?" He said when his mouth was free of food.

"Oh it was alright." She replied. When everyone was full and sleepy, the food vanished from their plates. Hermione was about to get up when she saw Professor McGonagall approaching her, followed but Wonder Ferret with that stupid bored look all over his pale face.

"Miss Granger, I would like a word with you and Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall led them to her office.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, as Head Boy and Head Girl, you will have your own Head Dorm. I will show you to it in a moment. I know that you two aren't exactly...friends," Draco and Hermione glared daggers at eachother. "but you must try and get along." She finished in what was almost a pleading voice. "So... lets go to the Head Dorms, shall we?" McGonagall said in a bit overly cheery voice.

Professor McGonagall led them to a large painting of a young man and woman in a restaurant.

"The password is 'Unionship'." McGonagall told them. The portrait opened and they stepped inside.

It was a very large, circular common room. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace. There was a highly polished oak coffee table between very large, comfortable looking couches. There were also many overstuffed armchairs. It was a beautiful room, with gray carpet and navy blue walls. On the right and the left side of the room were two doors.

"Hermione, your room will be on the left side, Draco, yours to the right." Professor McGonagall told them. "Good night." She exited the room.

Hermione glanced at Malfoy. He was looking around, frowning.

"What's with you?" She asked him. "It's too… happy in here." Draco said, disgusted. Hermione rolled her eyes and headed to her room.

"Good night Malferret."

"Good night Bush Head"

Hermione pushed open the door to her room. It was a large room, colored in gold and scarlet. There was a large, comfy-looking bed to the right side, along with a desk and wardrobe. All of her things had already been brought up. To the left hand side was a door that she supposed was her bathroom. She went to check it out. It was very nice, everything made of marble. All around her huge bathtub there were taps for bubbles of girly scents like "Amber Romance" and "Jasmine Flower." There was also a nice toilet, sink and shower. Hermione headed back to her bedroom, yawning hugely. She changed into her large white tee shirt and blue plaid pants. She climbed into her big, comfy bed. Tomorrow she would awake to Double Potions with the Slytherins, and she was **not** looking forward to it.

a/n: There it is!!! Please Review! Next chapter, the dreaded potions class and I promise, much more humor. Toodles!!!


	3. It starts

an: Hey all you wonderful ppls that i love and stuff! I have been busy otherwise i would have updated sooner. I would like to give a shout out to **gabbers** and **Sacagewea** who bothered to read my story and review Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be the best chapter yet and its time for POTIONS CLASS! YAY! ennnnnnnnjoy!

Being Bound to your Presence Chapter Three

It starts

Hermione wokd up early, as usual. She got out of bed and chose her robes for the day. She smiled proudly as she pinned her Head Girl badge to it. She carried her clothes into the bathroom and set them down on the counter of the sink. She turned on the water and filled the bathtub up some, then turned on a bubble bath tap that said "Warm Vanilla Sugar". The wonderful scent filled the room. She got in. After her bath was over,she dressed, brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. Since she was younger her hair had lost most of its frizz and bushiness, leaving her with soft, brunette curls that reached the small of her back. Today she pulled some of it back with some brown curls framing her face. Satisfied, and with plenty of time before class would start, she went to the Great Hall to get a bite to eat. When she returned, she saw Draco lounging on a couch with a book. (Malfoys take time to read??) Being that he forgot his hair gel, he had to keep his hair plain and not slicked back with some strands of fine blonde hair falling into his gray eyes.

_He looks rather cute when his head doesnt look like it has been dunked in chicken greese... _Hermione thought to herself. _No! _She mentally kicked herself. _MALFERRET IS **not** cute! must have been something I ate last night..._

Draco's P.O.V

I was just relaxing on the couch with a book (Yes, Malfoys _occasionally _take time to read when there isnt any Mudbloods to torture,). My hair looked like crap because i had no gel. Then Granger walked in.

"Good morning, Bush Head!" I greeted her. But really, her hair wasn's bushy anymore. Instead it was like cinnimon ringlets framing her creme colored face and chocolate-brown eyes.

_She really has grown up to be pretty... No! What am I saying?! cinnimon hair, chocolate eyes... Im probably just hungry. Shes a... Mudblood! _I thought.

**"And a freakin' pretty one, too!**

Said a voice in my head. _What in the world… _I thought/

"**I'm your _conscience, _Draco!"**

My mind answered.

"**We haven't spoken in a while."**

Whatever… 

"Good morning _Malfoy _." Granger said, interrupting the conversation between me and my conscience. She put a rather nasty emphasis on my name.

Hermione's P.O.V 

"Good morning, Bush Head!" Draco greeted me. So I took his insult ans shot it back at him.

"Good morning _Malfoy."_ I said, putting a terrible emphasis on his filthy name he treasured so much… ok, stop being evil…

Normal P.O.V 

"Come on Malfoy. We had better get to Potions before Snape gives us dententions for being late." Hermione said. He looked up from his book.

"Correction," He said, grinning mischeviously. " He will give _you_ a detention, for _I _am a precious Slytherin, and _you _are a lowly Gryffen-dork." He explained.

"OOOOhhh!!! NOW I understand!" Hermione said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm sorry if I offended you, 'Precious Slytherin'" She said.

"It's perfectly alright… Gryffendork!" He replied brightly. Hermione scowled and headed for the Dungeons.

"Today, we will be brewing a Sleeping Potion." Snape said, eyeing the class with beady black eyes. "I shall assign you partners. Patil, you will be with Pansy. Goyle, you and Potter, Bulstrode, you partner with Weasley, Draco… why don't you partner with your fellow…" Snape examined Hermione with dislike "…leader?" Draco frowned.

"I would rather not-"

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said warningly. Draco fell silent.

"So" Snape continued. "You shall find all instructions-" (he tapped the chalkboard with his wand) "one the board." (instructions appeared.) "You shall fine everything you need-" (he pointed his wand at the cabinet in the corner that flew open.) "In my supply cabinet. You have the whold hour to complete it. Before you leave I will choose a group to test their potion for the class. The rest I will grade myself. You may begin."

an: There it iiisssss!!! Tune in next chappie for the reason this Fic is called what it is. Now, go, review, and stay tuned!!! Thank you much!


	4. Ahhh!

a/n: Hola everybody! I am typing this while I wait for my phone to get fixed cause I have dial-up and it is the worst ever Internet you could want. Long story. ANYWAYS, sorry about that. I would like to thank my fab-ulous pplz that so graciously reviewed, also known as **Sacagewea, gabbers, Stephanie** andddddd **Black Padfoot**! I have seen an increase in the number of reviews every chappie! Yay! I love you dudes so much! tear drop BTW, NEVER worry about me abandoning the story. I would never do that! So hereeeeeeeeeee is chapter Four! I hopes you likey! R&R pleases!

Being Bound to your Presence Chapter Four 

Ahhhhhh!

Draco sighed. "What is Snape playing at? I thought he liked me! Doesnt he know that i have tp be punished with your evilishness enough?"

"Two things Malfoy." Hermione said. "First, I dont think Snape _liked_ you, he just _favoured _you.You are truly someone only a mother could love." Hurt flashed befor Dracos eyes for a second, then they turned cold again. "Second, EVILISHNESS IS **NOT **A WORD."

Hermione exclaimed.

Draco grinned. "Yes it is 'cause thats what you are." In a very childish way, it was cute. Hermione sighed. "Lets get started so we can get theis overwith." Malfoy nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so first we need to get all the ingredients. You go do that and i will heat up the culdren." Hermione said. Draco obeyed.

Draco's P.O.V

I walked over to the cabinet and looked inside. The board said we needed... Moonstone, powdered Newt, beetle eyes and powdered Basilroot. I found everything just fune except for the basil stuff. All the bottles have lables, and none of them said powdered basilroot! This is supposed to be a potions room! Anyways, there were too faded to read. One was kind of brownish and the other orange. I was thinking, _well, roots are in the ground and the ground is brown... so just take that._

**"I dont know, something could go wrong," **

My conscience said.

_It will be fine! just take it! If something goes wrong blame it on know-it-all Granger! _

**"Just go ask Snape or Granger which one it is!**

_No! That would be showing weaknesses! Malfoys do not show signs of weakness!_

**"It wouldnt hurt to ask.**

_Yes it would!_

**"No it wouldnt!"**

_yes!_

**"No!"**

_yes!_

**"Nooo! Im your conscience, I would know!"**

"Whatever!" I sad out loud. Why do people have to have a conscience anyway? I grabbed the browny-lookin' powder and all the other ingredients and took them to Granger.

Normal P.O.V

Draco sat the bottles and jars of ingredients down on the table in front of Hermione.

"Ok. So first thing we have to do is add the moonstone." Draco handed her the jar. She mesured it and poured it into the boiling culdron. "Next," She continuted, "we need the beetles eyes." She added them. They worked together fine until they got to the last step. "Hand me the powdered Basilroot Malfoy." Hermione said, stirring the potion. Draco hesitited. Hermione gave him a what-are-you-waiting-for-stupid-git kind of look and he slowly handed it to her. She added a pinch to the potion. It suddenly turned bright blue.

"Your potion should be a navy blue when you are finished." Snate siad from the front of the room. Hermione frowned.

"You got all the right ingredients, didnt you?" she asked, looking worried.

"How can you automaticly pin the blame on me? Maybe it was YOUR fault for a change!" Draco responded angrily. Hermione's eyebrows were arched, but she said nothing. Just then, Snape stood.

"I would like Draco and Granger to test their potion for the class." (a/n: I thought of ending it here, but that is a really evil cliffy.) He said. Draco groaned Hermione spooned some potion into two goblets and they carried them to the front of the class.

"Drink up!" Snape's lip curled evilly. "Cheers." Draco said helplessly. He and Hermione drained their goblets. At first nothing happened. Then they both felt a sharp pain near the navel, and then all was pretty normal. They felt slightly dizzy, but not sleepy. Uh oh. Snape grinned.

"It appears you have made a slight mistake." He said. "Return to your seats." Embarrassed, they set off in different directions to their seats. They had barely taken three steps when they were yanked back and fell to the floor.

"What in the world..." Draco said, rubbing his arm he fell on. "Ahh, it appears (Hermione was getting pretty sick of him saying that) you two have brewed not a dud, but a different potion altogether." Snape said. Slowly Malfoy and Hermione turned to face each other. Standing up, they took a minute to put two and two together. Staring at each other in horror, they screamed so loud the whole castle could have heard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

a/n: Wow! i think I heard that scream from here! I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. I hope you liked the Draco/Draco's conscience argument! Next chapter, both Draco and Hermione's P.O.V, and doesn't this mean that they will have to... share a room...? REVIEW! PLEASE! I LOVE REVIEWS! so wonderful. buh byez!


	5. Being 'bound to you'

a/n: Hyz! (my new word, pronounced "highs" or the plural of "hi") Here is chapter Five! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy. I hope you didn't forget about me! Thank yous go out to **gabbers, Sacagawea, Black Padfoot** for reviewing chapter four. You guys rock! I haven't gotten a bad review yet! Yay! In this chapter we learn why the story is called what it is. Don't forget to review!

Being Bound to your Presence Chapter Five

Being "bound" to you

"It appears that" (_wow,_ Hermione thought. _that's getting really annoying._) "you have made a Bounding Potion by mistake..." Snape frowned at them Draco looked at him as if he had seen a ghost.

"B-But were not... _bound_ are we" He said. Hermione was deep in thought. Then she remembered.

"Not physically 'bound'. I am bound to your presence" Draco paused, then said"Huh" Hermione sighed. "I read it in a book once." (Draco sighed "figures") "It is a spell to keep two people together" Draco frowned. She continued. "If we are not within two yards of each other, we will be pulled towards each other." Hermione recited.

"Well... what will make it... uh... go away" Draco asked. Hermione hesitated. "True... caring" Hermione scowled. _like that's gonna happen..._ Draco threw his hands up helplessly. "We're screwed." Then Snape spoke. "I'd better get you two to Madame Pomfrey. The Headmaster will not be happy about this.

Draco and Hermione followed Snape down the corridor to the Hospital Wing. Draco shot a particularly nasty look at Hermione, and in return she jerked to the right, making him fall over heavily.

"Ten points from Gryffendor." Snape said without even glancing back. Hermione knew better than to argue. When they reached the Wing, Snape opened the door and motioned them inside. Draco walked briskly to the middle of the room, Hermione stumbling behind. Madame Pomfrey walked up to Snape.

"May I have a word, Poppy" He asked. They went into the hallway, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. Immediately the exploded.

"This is all your fault! I knew you got the wrong ingredient"

"Why do you blame it on me? Everyone makes mistakes! _Maybe_ it was YOU"

"I made sure I followed the instructions exactly"

"Well you know what" Draco said, losing his head. "Your probably right. You act so PERFECT, getting all 'outstandings', and being a teacher's pet and a goody-two-shoes. But it doesn't MATTER that it was my fault anymore, because either way you look at it, I AM STILL STUCK WITH A FILTHY MUDBLOOD WHO THINKS SHE KNOW POSITIVELY EVERYTHING! Tell me I'm wrong" Hermione was in tears. "Your wrong" She said, tears running down her face.

"How so" Draco said softly. "You don't know anything about me." Hermione replied harshly, her teary eyes flashing dangerously. "And you'd never take the chance to learn. You don't care about anyone but _yourself._" Before Draco could respond, the doors banged open, and in walked Snape and Madame Pomfrey, accompanied by Professor Dumbledore. Hermione wiped her eyes hastily. "Professor Dumbledore" Draco said in mock relief, hurrying up to him so that poor Hermione dragged behind.

"Oh my." The Headmaster responded. "Now, I have spoken with your Heads of Houses, and we have conducted a plan. We decided that a wonderful place for you to stay would indeed be the Room of Requirement. That way you may have everything you may need in your... condition. Tomorrow and the rest of today you are free from lessons" (Draco said "yess") "but my assignment to you is" (Draco huffed. "rip off") "whenever you wish in your spare time, go to the library and learn more about how to counteract the potion. All I can say on that subject is that it is not exactly something wand magic can take away, from my understanding. The only magic is in you." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on now" Dumbledore said. "We must not keep Professor McGonagall waiting"

Slowly Draco and Hermione made their way toward the Room of Requirement. Neither of them spoke. Their anger had gone beyond verbal battles. How would they survive sharing a room together?

_The only thing I want the room to give us is a big cage to put Malfoy in. No, on second thought, make that a little cage. _Hermione thought. Draco however, was still trying to mentally deny it.

Draco's P.O.V

No! This is not happening! Not to me! Not to the Almighty Prince of Slytherin! No to the He-who-drawls-but-is-the-most-handsome-in-all-of-Hogwarts! Wow, I can think of lots of good names for myself! Another great reason why this cannot be happening to me! No! no, no, no, no...

Normal P.O.V

But Hermione had other things on her mind.

Hermione's P.O.V

Uhh oh. This isn't good. We are stuck together for like, ETERNITY! Ok, that's a bit dramatic, but we have to share a room! Oh no, that's really not good. We will end up accepting each other and falling in LOVE! I'm no dummy! I've read the books! I've seen the movies! NOOO! slaps self in face That will not happen. I will not let it happen. I will not, I will not, I will not, I will not...

Normal P.O.V

See? ANYWAYS, they met Professor McGonagall when they reached the Room. Her lips were in the thinnest line Hermione had ever seen.

"Hello Malfoy, Granger. I know that you are capable of working this Room, and the only thing I suggest you think of is two King-size beds a yard away from each other. Oh, and a bathroom. You two will be on your own working that one out." McGonagall sighed. She motioned them toward the wall. A door appeared. They stepped inside the Room of Requirement.

a/n: There you go! You all know how the Room of Requirement works right? Next Chapter- Surviving the Potion, and some very bad news comes. Review now and keep reading! Next chapter up soon.


	6. The Room of Requirement and lots of terr...

Hola all my wonderful uh... Fanfic reading fans! Can I call you fans? Are you my fans? Cause it would be great to have fans. lol. ANYWAYZ moving on. I got so many reviews! I feel so special! teardrop Thanks to **Mariam (Mrs. McCartney), Sacagewea, Krystagurl04046, fatchet freak, and gabbers!** I love you guys! Well, thats enough time wasted. Here's chapter six!

Being Bound to your Presence Chapter Six

The Room of Requirement and lots of terrible stuff

When they stepped insid they saw a large room with all that they needed. At the back of the room were two king-sized beds a yard apart, just as McGonagall had said. To the far sid of the room was a door to the bathroom. There was a fireplace and, you know, all the usual bedroom-stuff. Hermione was impressed, but she had been in the Room of Requirement before. Draco had not, though. She knew he was amazed, and also knew he would not show it.

"It's almost as nice as the Head Dorm." He said casually, but Hermione knew he was amazed by the Room's power.

Carefully, Hermione walked over to the couch and sat down. Draco sat next to her. She got out a book and began to read. Draco didnt really know what to do, so he closed his eyes and dozed lightly. After a while, Hermione looked over at him of find his eyes closed, long, dark eyelashes standing out against his pale skin. She sighed. Then his eyes opened.

"What are you staring at Mudblood?" He said. Hermione just turned away with her nose in the air, remembering how she loathed him.

"Well, the short moment in which we got along has ended, I see." She said. Draco snorted. "I was only-" He yawned and stretched widely. "-building your confidence, Granger. Now lets go get some lunch. I'm starving!"

"I'm not ready yet." Hermione said, turning back to her book.

"Come on _Her-mi-on-ee_," Draco said impatiently. Hermione looked him straight in the eye. "You are NOT dragging me down there!"

Draco grinned mischeviously. "Oh, I beg to _differ!_" On this last word he gracefully jumped off and away from the couch. Hermione shreiked as she fell forward of the couch and face first onto the floor. She glared at Malfoy before marching up to him and stomping on his toe as hard as humanly possible.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" He yelled, his eyes watering in pain. He headed out the door and towards the Great Hall. Hermione tripped and stumbled behind him.

When they arrived at the Hall, Harry and Ron hurried up to them.

"Hermione are you ok? We heard everything!" Harry said, worried. Ron glared at Malfoy. "I'm gonna kill you!" he said. Just then Professor McGonagall walked by and looked at them warningly. Harry and Ron returned to Gryffendor table. Then Hermione thought of something.

"Uhhmmm, hey Malfoy? Where are we gonna sit?" Draco looked at her and said- "Ohh no. I am NOT sitting with you Gryffendorks!"

"Well Im not sitting with you and your muggle-born-hating cronies!"

Draco sighed. "I REFUSE to sit with the GRYFFENDORS." He said through clenched teeth. "Imagine what that would to do my reputation!" He shuddered. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's just get some food and take it to the Room." She siad. They grabbed the food they wanted and headed back to the Room of Requierment.

Back in the Room, Draco and Hermione ate in peace for... about two minutes. TWO WHOLE MINUTES! Anyway, then Draco spoke.

"You know, being like this is going to mean not only sharing a room, but lots of terrible stuff." Hermione gave him an isnt-that-a-bit-OBVIOUS look. She suddenly looked uncomfortable. "What?" Draco said, worried.

"Malfoy, I um... iaftagotodabathroom," She siad very fast. He gave her a quizical look. "I have to go to the bathroom." She said, blushing.

"So?" He replied. They walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. The toilet was at least two yards from the door. "Brillent." Hermione sighed. "What...what we need it..."

She closed her eyes and thought hard. A brick wall formed around the toilet.

"Nice one, Brainger. How are you gonna get inside? And whats with the bricks? Im not going to attack you while you pee." Draco grinned. Hermione huffed and thought again. The power of the Room made a door appear. Draco waited impatienely for her to come out. She brushed past him, not looking at him. For the rest of the afternoon, Hermione read, and Draco read when he wasnt dozing. There wasnt really much to do anyway. Then didnt got to supper that night. Bored and tired anyway, at 7:30 they decided no get ready for bed. Draco let Hermione change first. She emerged from the bathroom wearing her night gown and her cinnimon curls haning loose on her shoulders.

Draco's P.O.V

**She looks beautiful!**

_pul-ease! How many people look beautiful in their pajamas!_

**Hmm, lets see... One... one... Yes, there is one.**

_You disgust me! Now... be gone! or whatever I say to get rid of you._

**Dont run from your feelings!**

_Excuse me while I hurl..._

Normal P.O.V

When Draco came out from the bathroom in green silk pajamas, Hermione began to laugh. Draco scowled."The fact that you do not have fine sleepwear is not a laughing matter."

Hermione shook her head and headed off to bed, still laughting. Draco fell after her.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Hermione woke with a start. She had been dreaming, but she couldnt remember it. She turned over and looked at Malfoy laying in his bed. The sight comforted her. His pale skin seemed to glow in the night. Hermione studied his handsome features in the dark. She sighed. Why was he so mean to her anyways? Oh ya. She was muggle born. Sure. _Thats _a great reason to hate someone. Tears slid down Hermione's face in the darkness. _Oh well._ She thought. _ He loathes me, I loathe him, I guess thats the only way it can be._ She turned her back to him and drifted into dreamless sleep.

The next morning they grabbed some quick breakfast and headed straight for the library.

" 'The cure for a Binding Potion is to care for the other person under the spell.' 'Binding Potion-cured with compasion; feeling.' 'Ton counteract a Binding Potion, one must feel true caring for the one Bound to their Presence.' What rubbish is this!" Draco siad as he tossed aside another book. He has quickly searched through a large pile and they all had the same cure for the Potion. Just then, Madame Pince, the Librarian, approached their table, looking very sad.

"Draco, dear, you have a letter from the Headmaster." She handed it to him and gave him a last look of sympathy before scurring away. Draco glanced at Hermione, whose eyebrows were arched.

"Open it." She said.

Draco cautiously opened the letter. The more he read, the slower his eyes traveled across the parchment. When he was done, he looked at Hermione with wide eyes. The letter slipped from his fingers.

"What is it?" Hermione asked worriedly. She was thing that maybe thier Potion was permanate or something. She didnt expect what was comming next.

"My father is dead."

a/n: Wow, lots of info there! well i have to go soon so i better make it quick!

Next chapter is short so i will post 7 and 8 at the same time. Toodles!


	7. The Shock and the Comfort

a/n: Alright guys, are you ready? The next two chapters are pretty different, something created especially by moi, so I hope you like! But believe me, chapter 9 will straighten things out and will be more normal (lol). So I hope you enjoy! R&R! I need to know what you think. I haven't been updating because my computer is down and I am so so so so so so sorry! I am doing this at my friend's house so I'm sorry if I don't get to update again for a while. But for now I will post chapters 7&8. Happy Spring Break! Here goes nothing!

Being Bound to your Presence Chapter Seven

The shock and the comfort

Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Draco was chalk white.

"Oh my gosh, Malfoy, I am so, so sorry. She said. Draco closed his eyes and sighed.

"You don't have to be. You know my father was a terrible man. Despite what most people think, I'm not really into the whole 'sell your soul to Voldie' deal. I just hope Mother is ok. Malfoys don't not cry, nor do we morn. Let's get back to work."

Hermione watched him move the letter aside and open another book. His eyes stayed on the same spot and his hands shook. She sighed. "Malfoy, are you alright?" She asked, her voice shaking. What a stupid question!

"Umm, yeah, I-I'm just fine…" He stuttered. "No you're not Draco." Hermione said. "Let's go get some lunch. We barely ate any breakfast and you've got to be hungry." They went to the Great Hall and brought tons of food to the Room of Requirement where they ate in silence.

That night, Hermione was half asleep when she heard a soft whimper in the night. She got up and walked over to Draco's bedside. She didn't know if he was awake or asleep. A single tear fell from Draco's eyes. Hermione bit her bottom lip and wiped it away. She knew he was sad. _"Malfoys do not cry or morn"_. WHATEVER! She thought. He had lost his only father! She didn't know how she would _survive_ without her father. She felt a sudden rush of sympathy and sadness for the young Malfoy. She carefully crawled under his covers and curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder. She quickly drifted of to sleep. Draco did not stir.

Hermione awoke hours later to fine Draco's arm lightly on her waist. She knew it was past dawn- the first golden light was shining through the window. (Hermione had wanted the window, by the way.) She gently got up and climbed into her bed. In a few hours she would wake up and return to lessons.

a/n: There it is! Wow, right? Well, now you're going to have to read my next chappie! Hope you liked it. Please, let me know what you think, and be HONEST. I will post chapter 8 now, too and then it MIGHT be a while b4 I get chapter 9 up. Sorry! Buh Byez!


	8. Very Awkward Moments

a/n: Well I got to a computer and am able to type this for ya'll! So I guess my last chapter wasn't a big hit, but hey, you can't win 'em all. So… thanks to **life is crazy, fairy pwincess, and Jesse M. Lover **for reviewing chapter 7.

P.S- Hey Fairy Pwincess, it may seem random to be "Killing off" Draco's dad, but it's all part of a big, juicy plot. Also, why did you think it was so weird? Oh well.

So… Here it is!

Being Bound to your Presence Chapter Eight

Very Awkward Moments

Hermione woke up on the… floor? Why wasn't she in bed? As she sat up, she slid across the room until her side hit the closed bathroom door. She gave it a bang with her fist.

"MALFOY! WAKE ME UP BEFORE YOU GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

Draco replied with a "Mmph." He must be changing. Good. This gave her time to think.

Hermione's P.O.V

Why hasn't he said anything yet? Doesn't he know that I was all… mushy over him… He either A. Forgot or B. Was in a VERY deep sleep or semi-dead. Let's just hope it's B. I don't know why I cared that he was sad. I just- Oh my! I _cared!_ IF I CARED THEN WHY AM I SLIDING ACROSS THE FLOOR? The potion must need us to care at the same time. What kind of potion is this? GRRR! This is cra- OUCH!

Normal P.O.V

Draco opened the door and it hit Hermione in the butt. He emerged in Slytherin robes and stepped over Hermione, gesturing toward the bathroom, showing it was her turn to dress. _Ok, he definitely does not know about my caring last night Thank God!_ She got up and went in the bathroom to change. She dressed in her robes and twisted her hair up with Chinese chopsticks and left down several curls. Then they headed to breakfast together.

In the Great Hall, they ran across Harry and Ron. Ron marched up to Malfoy at once and said- "You better not have done-"

Ron, please! Malfoy's family has suffered a… loss." Hermione interrupted him. Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Harry pulled him away. Draco turned away sharply, causing Hermione to nearly fall over. He went to the nearest table (which happened to be Hufflepuff) and picked up a bagel for himself and a piece of toast for Hermione that he shoved at her. "Now let's _go_." He hissed in her ear. As he stormed down the corridor (Hermione jogging to keep up), Hermine said, "What was that about?" Draco truned around and stopped dead in his tracks Hermione ran straight into him. His gray eyes turned metal silver. "Your asking _me _what that was about? '_Malfoy's family has had a loss'. _ You humiliated me mudblood!" He shook bagel in her face, which was only inches from his. Hermione was hardly offended.

"Are you threatening me with that bagel?" She asked playfully. "And that _mudblood_ was only sticking up for you." Draco started towards the Room again, causing Hermione to knock him over and fall on top of him. Hermione started to laugh, but Draco forcefully shoved her away. "You think it's so funny don't you?" Draoc almost whispered, turning his back to her. Hermione stopped laughing immedently. "Malfoy I-" Draco continued, completely ignoring her trying to talk, yet Hermione could tell that this had almost nothing to do with her, and everything to do with Draco's locked up emotions since Lucious' death.

"Yeah, you were muggle born and all, but you didn't have it near as bad as I did. Even when I was a little boy, it was pounded into my head. 'Malfoys do not play with toys. Malfoys do not cry. Malfoys do not associate with muggles.'" The reached the Room of Requirement and they went straight in and sat down on their beds to talk. It was either Hermione's imagionation or Draco's eyes were _actually _filling with tears.

"Once when I was young, I had a toy train. One day I was playing with it in our yard and I saw some muggle born boys playing. They asked me to play with them. I went to Father and asked him. He took my toy and punished me." He swallowed hard. Hermione had not the slightest clue of_ why_ he was telling her this. She also noticed how he did not say how he was punished. Probably beaten.

"I cried, and he only punished me further." He stared at the ground, and his tears spilled out and slid down his pale face. Hermione was in awe, to be honest.

"Well…" Hermione began slowly, "if your father was so mean to you, and you never wanted to be a Death Eater, then… why are you so mean to me and my friends?" She asked softly. Draco looked up at her, face shining.

"Because… Oh my gosh I can't believe this! I must be going mad! Why did I tell you this I HATE you! You're muggle-born! I'm Pureblooded! Why an I even talking to you?" He looked up at the ceiling helplessly. Hermione had never seen Draco cry before, (and never thought she would) and honestly, it was the freakiest thing she had ever seen!

Malfoy put his head in his hands. If Hermione did not loathe him, she would have thought he looked very attractive. She didn't know what to do. He just sat there, completely still. Finally, she said, "We're already late for class. Let's go now."

a/n: Well there it is! Review! I have to go so it may be a w

hile before the next chapter. Buh Byes!


	9. Awkward Moments II

a/n: Hello to everyone who acutally bothered with my story after suck a long time! I'm really sorry about the humongous gap between the last chapter and this one, but our computer died so there was nothing I could do about it! But now our new computer is alive and kickin, and so is chapter nine of Being Bound to your Presence! Before that, thought I would like to say thank you to the few who reviewed my eighth chapter! (such a long time ago!) Jesse. M Lover, tigerlily727, iloveashton, Sacagawea and Black Padfoot! Thank so so much!

Well,here it is! Hope you enjoy!

Being Bound to your Presence Chapter Nine

Akward Moments II

Draco's P.O.V

Classes were boring. Not that i payed any attention. Being a Malfoy, I give myself permission not to pay attention in class. Anyways, during these boring classes that I gave myself permission not to pay any attention to, I was thinking about this morning and Granger. Stupid girl. I just _had_ to get stuck with _her_. I could have gotten stuck with some beautiful Slytherin goddess, but oh no. I got stuck with Granger for all eternity. But I am really ticked off at myself now, so I wond think about her. That would make it worse. I can't believe i got all- well, you know- in front of her! I showed WEAKNESSES! MALFOYS DO NOT SHOW WEAKNESSES! mentally slaps self How could I have been so stupid! mentally kicks self. Wait- why am I even admitting that I was being dumb? IM LOOSING MY MIND! mentally beats self up All the bad stuff has to happen to the good, evil guys.

...No wait, that didn't make sense. All the bad stuff happens to the blond, handsome, Slytherin, rich, handsome, evil and did I say handsome? guys. Or you could just say me because that's the way things are looking at the moment. Maybe I could find the worlds best memory charm and make her forget all about... "it". Or I could deny it whenever Granger mentions it until she is forced to believe it never happened. Or...

Hermione's P.O.V

Classes were pretty dull today. I don't say 'classes were boring' because it goes against my reputation as a school-loving, goody-goody- know-it-all. Anyway, I am worried about Malfoy. No, you are not going crazy, I really said it. He acted so... well... _not_ Malfoy-ish. I bet he regrets it too. Oooooweee, and I bet I could use it agianst him too. That'd be good blackmail. evil laugh

Maybe we should just forget about it though. Avoid anymore trouble than we already have to deal with. I mean, it was so freaky! To see Draco Malfoy _cr-_ I dont even want to say it! He showed weaknesses! That was pretty hott... But Malfoys don't show weaknesses! Maybe he's just delusional. Yeah, delusional.

Normal P.O.V

After all their boring morning classes (or, according to Hermione, "pretty dull"), Draco and Hermione made their way to the Room of Requirment with their lunch. People were staring at them as they passed. They were beginning to think they were boyfriend and girlfriend, which was very annoying. They ate their lunch in an akward silence. When they had finished they both began to talk at the same time.

"Granger,""Malfoy,"

"Yes?"

"Let's just forget about this moring."

"Good idea. Glad thats settled."

The said all of this in unison and still manage to comprehend it. Feeling akward, they both got up to head in separate ways, only to be yanked back by the spell binding them and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Ok, Malfoys usually do not admit to things, especially stupid things, but that was incredibly stupid." Draco said, rubbing his head.

"Right," Hermione agreed vaguely, picking herself off the floor. "We had better get to History of magic."

Draco groaned. "That's what we have next? Professor Way-Too-Old-And-Transparent-To-Teach bores me to tears."

Hermione snorted. "Can you spell lame? I've seen you in tears, Malfoy, and you don't need boredom to do it." She replied playfully.

Draco smirked. "Oh, you think you're funny, don't you!" Draco ran for the door, Hermione falling after him laughing. She grabbed a handful of this robes before he had a chance to step out the door.

"You shouldn't be associating with muggles, Malfoy!" She said. Draco turned to look at her.

"Are you mocking me?" He asked with false suspicion. "I could be..." She replied. Draco took off down the corridor, but Hermione was ready. She passed him and Draco tripped under the spell and fell flat on his face. A jealous Pansy Parkinson glowered darkly at them while they made their way to Professor Binn's classroom.

-LATE NIGHT, MALFOY MANNER-

A dark figure sat in the shadows of Lucious Malfoy's old study. The doorbell rang at Malfoy Manner, and the dark figure unlocked the door, expectiong the vistior. Soon, a hooded, trembling teenager emerged in the doorway cautiously.

"What do you have to tell me." The dark man asked. The teenager was trembling from head to toe, yet their voice was unexpectidly steady.

"He seems... rather unbothered with the spell..."

"I see... the man replied.

"They were laughing in the hall today... but besides that i really dont know anything..."

The man said nothing for a moment before tossing a blue velvet pouch infront of the teenager, who took it eagerly and exited into the night.

123123123123123123123123123123123132123

a/n: Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed! I know it was short, but I promise- chapter ten will be longer.

Coming up- an unexpected visitor and... the Wicked Witch of the West? Please Review! Don't abandon me! TTFN


	10. The Unexpected Warning

a/n: Hey hey hey people! I'm sad now! Everyone must have forgotton about my story, because I only got TWO reviews! sniffsniff Hopefully I'm more loved next chappie! HeHe! But thanks bunches **tigerlily727** and **Black Padfoot, **who did submit reviews! Big things comin up, so dont give up on me plleeaassee! If you can take the time to read my unworthy story (hehe just kidding) then you can plleeassee submit a review! Thank you so much! i love u guyz! muah Hope ya like chapter 10!

Being Bound to your Presence Chapter Ten

The Unexpected Warning

**Draco's P.O.V**

_It was dark and I was laying... somewhere. Suddenly, I heard a lond "bang!" and a hand covered my mouth. I opened my eyes, but only for a moment and all was a blur. Then I was blindfolded, tied, and thrown to the corner of the room I was in. Everything went to fast. I heard a female voice scream an unforgetable sceam. Who was it? Was she being kidnapped by the same guy who tied me up? I had to find out. Then suddenly sharp pain shot through my head like lightening..._

I woke suddenly and sat straight up. Holy crap, that was a freaky dream. I looked over at Hermio... uh, _Granger,_ but her back was turned towards me and all I saw was a mass of curls. I got out of bed and got out a piece of parchment and a quill. Hands shaking, I wrote a letter to Mother. I wanted to occupy myself- thi wasn't the first time I had the dream, and it was a little clearer every time...

_Dear Mother,_

_How are you at the Mannor? I hpe it is going ok. I am constantly working on how to de-attach myself from the mudblood. Reply soon_

_Yours,_

_Draco T. Malfoy_

Ok, ok. I know I'm not _really _trying to break the Potion's spell, but I mean, how are we supposed to show caring for eachother? Kiss? THAT IS SO VERY VERY WRONG OH MY GOSH MY THOUGHTS ARE NOW SOILED FOR LIFE. You see what you people do to me?

-NEXT DAY, GOING TO DINNER-

I was just finally forgetting her exsistance when she had to come crawing back into memory. Hey! What's with all the wierd looks people? It's still my P.O.V! I know my beauty is intimidating, but people, get with the program! ANYWAY, before I was RUDELY INTERRUPTED, Granger and I were just making our way to dinner when I heard the shrill cry of the Wicked Witch of the West. Where's a pail of water when you need it...

"DRRRAAKKKKIEEE! MY SWEETIE WHERE HAVE YOU BBEEENNNN!"

Pansy rushed up to me and threw a dirty look at Herm... DARNIT! A DIRTY LOOK AT GRANGER... and threw her arms around my neck. "Oh yeah." Pansy said, "With that poor excuse for a human, let alone a witch."

Hermione acted as thought pansy wasn't there. pause What? I didn't call Granger Hermione! You are so accusing! I was fine through the whole story until this chapter! geez! rolls eyes Back to the story. Oh what the heck, just let the narrator tell it.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Pansy," Draco said through clenched teeth, "Get off of me before I do something you really don't want me to do."

"But Drrrraaccooo!" Pansy whined. Draco flinched. "I miss you! Poor thing, having to spend all the time with that... thing" She looked at Hermione like she was the giant squid. "You must be miserable." Pansy rested her head on his sholder. Draco ducked out of her arms."I was just fine, actually. The only person who makes me miserable is you."

Pansy pouted. Walking away, Hermione shot Draco a suspicious look. "Don't read into it," He said. "I can stand _anyone_ more than her. Killing myself was my only other option." He paused, a thoughtful look on his face. "Except maybe Potter... his annoying-level would be about equal to Pansy's." Hermion laughed in spite of herself.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

-later on-

After dinner in the Room of Requirment, we were just hanging out and doing a whole whopping bunch of nothing. Malfoy's eyes were closed as I stared into the fire. I was about to follow suit but right before I did, something in the flames caught my eye. When I opened my eyes wider, I saw the shabby head of an extreamely evil-looking, middle-aged man sitting in the fireplace, just above the logs. I shrieked and jumped away from the couch. Malfoy yelped as he fell to the floor after me.

"What the heck, Granger!" He said. But I was still staring at the misterious dude in the fire. Malfoy stood and yelped in the same fashion I did, jumping backward. Then the man's head started talking to us!

"Draco Malfoy, you father's death wish was for you to grow up and serve the Dark Lord. You have to displeased my Master by being with this mudblood. Therefore, this is your first warning. I hope I need not to reach three."

Then, as suddenly as he had came, he vanished. I looked at Ferret.

"What was that about!" I asked him. He looked at me with earnest. "We have to counteract this potion. That man was Delinore Nistombi. He's a Death Eater. Voldemort is very powerful and can do very drastic things, as you expectedly already know. We need to work to fight this away." Malfoy explained, urgency in his eyes. It was kind of strange to see him like this.

"Have you any ideas?" I asked him casually. I wasn't about to say anything! He gulped, saying in a dramatic voice-

"Granger, I have no choice. Malfoy ancestors, forgive me, for I know not what I do." Malfoy was making too big a deal out of this. I rolled my eyes.

"You're going to have to... kiss me." He closed his eyes at the thought. _I'm _going to have to kiss _him_? He acts like I'm so _unworthy._ Taken aback, all I could do was studder.

"I'm sorry. Not for you, by the way, for me. But we have to try it, ok?" Malfoy just stood there, rather expectantly. I didn't know what to do! I had never kissed a boy before! Yes, you heard me right. Being a square goes along with the rep. of being a goody-goody. _Oh well, _I thought. _It was worth a try..._

I closed my eyes and leaned in. As I met Malfoy's soft lips and his blond hair tickled my face, I forgot it all. I forgot we hated eachother. I forgot he was a purblood snob. I even seemed to forget how me made my young school years so hard at times... Our lips parted and I opened my eyes, wondering if he had felt the same as I had. "Did it work?" was all he said. When those words came from his mouth, it all rushed back. Embarassed of my feelings, I looked at the floor and shrugged.

"How about I go that way and you go that way? Ready? GO!" I said suddenly. Once again, we went seperate ways, were yanked back, and landed painfully in a heap on the floor. Malfoy groaned.

"I thought we vowed to never do that again!" He said, not bothering to help me up.

"Well it was worth a shot." I sad, disappointed. That was my first kiss and he didn't even care! Then Malfoy, being the ammature that he is, acted as though he had just now realized that he had kissed me!

"OH MY GOSH! NO IT WAS NOT WORTH IT! I KISSED A MUDBLOOD AND IT DIDN'T EVEN WORK!"

Blah blah blah. Typical Malfoy-complaining. He'll never grow up, will he?

**Draco's P.O.V**

I have come to the conclusion that I am slowly eroding from the inside out. If my father were alive, he would murder me. I bet he's rolling over in his grave...

Now go people! Leave me in my fury!

12312311212123123123123123123123

a/n: You heard the man! Go! Review! Hope you enjoyed!

Coming up- A lesson in lying and more hooded figures! Please stay tuned!


	11. Dreams continue

a/n: Hey peoples! I think that some people ditched my story... sniff Well still I would like to thank those faithful reviewers who did review last chappie! Whoot! **alex.lova.fo.eva **and **tigerlily727**! thanks a bunch! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Being Bound to your Presence Chapter 11

Dreams Continue...

-MIDNIGHT-

The hooded teen emerged once again, and once again the dark man expected the late night visitor.

"I saw them kiss today, just after the warning..." The teen reported, trembling. The man sat forward, glaring at the teen making her wince. "And?" The man hissed fiercely.

"That's all I really know..." The girl replied, voice shaking terribly. Suddenly the man leaned out of the shadows...

The teenager let out a terrified shreik. The man convered her mouth and whispered in a deadly voice- "Next time you bring me more information!" The teen took her usualy jingling pouch and departed in shocked silence. Once around the corner she broke into a run.

123123123123123123

The next couple of days went by normal. But by "normal" I really mean "without any akward moments and mysterious death eaters delivering strange unknown messages." But Draco continuted to have the same dream. One night, Hermione got up to use the bathroom. On her way she heard Draco mutter in his sleep. She walked to his bedside (again...) and wonderend if he was dreaming. Suddenly he sat straight up into Hermione's arms.

Hermione's P.O.V

I sat at Malfoy's bedside thinking about when I kissed him. It felt so right... but then again so wrong. I cant believe I'm saying... uh, _thinking_ this, but I think my feelings have changed for him...

What? only a _little_ bit! I mean, he _is _rather good-looking... NO he's a FERRET! But a cute ferret! grr grumblegrumble

Suddenly Dr...rracula... um, Big Mouth! (It's a new uh, NICKNAME I made for him! sweat drop) sat sat straight up into my arms. I wonder what he was dreaming about! He (most likely incoheriently) put his arms around me, startled, I didn't know what to do, so I jsut sorta, held him. I know that sounds corny, but hey, I'm not good like the narrator! After a moment he just layed back down down and almost instantly fell back to sleep. Inspite of myself, I kissed his pale cheek ebfore returning to bed, and I swear I saw him grin.

Normal P.O.V 

It was Friday night (thankfully,) so there would be no lessons until Monday (thankfully). That afternoon, Hermione had conjured some food and snacks up from the kitchen (Harry and Ron finally talked her into giving up on S.P.E.W) in mini-celebration of surviving the week's lessons. As she snacked in a good mood, Draco stared out the window. Hermione frowned.

"Malfoy, is something bothering you?" She asked him tenderly. He sighed.

"I might as well tell you. I've been having this dream..." Draco explained Hermione the dream. As the story went on, Draco watched as Hermione's dark brown eyes bore into his caringly. When he was done she took his place staring out the window, deep in thought.

"Wow," She said. "No wonder you woke up with a start right into me..." She gasped and covered her mouth, but she giggled at the look on his face.

"I WHAT?"

"Er... uh, its not like you were uh, hugging me or er, anything, you know, un... pureblood...ish." Hermoins studdered. Draco laughed.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are really bad at lying? Or did they just use their better-than-yours lying skills and tell you otherwise?" He grinned. Hermione sighed.

"I know. I never could  lie very well..." She said. "Kinda goes along with being a goody-goody if you know what I mean.

"Malfoys are born with good-lying abilities." Draco said proudly. "I guess our weakness is always when we're asleep..." He gave her the hint.

"You know I felt all sorry for you and like... _cuddled... _umm, with you?" Hermione spilled out anxiously, embarrassed. Draco acted suprised. "No! Ohmigosh you did! UGH I feel COMPLETELY VIOLATED!" He did a dramatic pretend-faint.

Hermione shook her head. "Why am I still alive?"

"I don't know, I guess its just... well... hard to reject confort." Draco replied seriously.

"That... that is the most un-Malfoyish thing I think you've ever said!" Hermione said in mock-facination. "I think you're loosing your touch!"

Draco gasped sarcasticly. "Let's hope not! I'm very young and I'm gonna need that Malfoy touch!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "you're gonna need any help you can get!" she said under her breath. "Now let's eat this food before it goes to waste," She said to Malfoy, "And to put some meat on your bones!" She added.

"No, no, this is rock solid muscle!" Draco flexed and motioned towards his arm, Hermione laughed. How immature. How stupid. how incredibly adorable.

13123123123123123123123

a/n: hope you likey! Please review! Reviews give me inspiration to post future chapters and without them, Im pretty lonely! sniff I would like to also say that this story is written PreHBP, meaning things that happened in the 6th book do not effect the things that happen in this story.

Coming up next Chapter----- Homosexual talk, Ball dresses, and a sneaky plan! Stay tuned!


	12. Convincing Ways of the Sneaky Kind

a/n: Hellooooo! I'm so happy that I can freely post chapters with my OWN computer! I hope you all liked the last chappie... and thanks a bunchie to **Giraffe Lover, shirleybobo, Moonstone, -Bellatrix-L-, **and** k9 for **reviewing! Woot Woot! Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's kinda weird hehe but ya know, that's just how I am! Weird! Hehehe..!

Being Bound to your Presence Chapter Twelve

Convincing Ways of the Sneaky Kind

Hermione's P.O.V

Late that Friday evening when I was changing for bed, I found myself spacing off and just staring at the bathtub. Bathtub? hmmm... gasp BATHTUB! I ran out of the bathroom and, sliding across the floor in my slippers, I ran straight into Malfoy. "Malfoy," I said urgently, "We have to take baths!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Granger, I know I'm irresistible, but can't you wait until the curse is off?"

What was it with that guy? Can't he tell that I'm going through a mid-life crisis? I've been so worried about trying to get through this week that I didn't even... BAD HERMIONE BAD HERMIONE...

I tried again on Malfoy. "WE-HAVEN'T-BATHED-SINCE-WE-GOT-STUCK-LIKE-THIS-AND-I-MUST-STINK-BUT-YOU-ALWAYS-STINK-SO-I-DON'T-THINK-WE-HAVE-TO-WORRY-ABOUT-YOU!" I think that probably got the point across.

"Alright, alright! Calmness!" He answered, aggravated. "Let's just go take turns."

Once again, I thought to the room._'we need a wall around the bathtub'_, and a wall appeared, except this time around the bath and shower. And it had a door this time. Anyway, I let Malfoy shower first 'cause I thought he would be quick and I could take a long one. Wow, I was wrong! Those poor Slytherin girls, mislead into thinking fine hair runs in the family...all he does is take a freakin three hour shower...

When he is _finally _got out, I made him close his eyes while I unchanged. Then I conjured a heavy blindfold for him. You can never be too safe. I had began to change when Malfoy said "I see you!" I shrieked and picked up my towel. He grinned. "Just kidding." I proceeded by kicking him in the shin, followed by a cry of "OWWWCH". After we were properly showered, (Good Lord) we went to bed.

Normal P.O.V

The teenager continued to report to the man with news on Hermione and Draco, but otherwise September went by smoothly. Soon it would be October, meaning the Halloween Ball for all 7th years was approaching. Naturally, if Hermione wanted to go, she would have to go with Malfoy. And quite frankly, she wanted to go. And was going to get him go taker her. It was the last Hogwarts ball she would ever attend!

12312312312312312312312312313213132

"Oh Maalllffooyy!" Hermione sang into his ear softly. It was a Saturday morning. And she was going to convince him to go to the ball with her. She had a plan. He mumbled groggily. "Malfoy?"

"Mmph," He replied to show he was listening. To get his full attention, Hermione sat on the end of his bed and made her tone serious. "Malfoy... I need to tell you something, I've never told ANYONE... and its really hard..." She forced herself to sound tearful and sniffed softly. "I...I'm homosexual." She lied, biting back giggles at this point. Malfoy shot straight up in bed

"say WHAT!" He cried, a horrified, someone-just-died look on his face.

Hermione laughed. "Now that I have your attention, I need to talk to you about something." Draco yawned. "And it has nothing to do with lesbians right?"

"Right"

"Okay, shoot."

"Right, so you know how the um... Halloween Ball is coming up soon? Well... Weaftagotogethacuzireallywannago." She said it quickly so that he had no time to interrupt her.

"Let me think about it...um...pretty tempting..." Hermione nodded in encouragement. Malfoy gave her 'the look'. "No." He said, leaning back with his hands behind his head. Hermione longed to smack the smugness from his face.

"Don't you want to go to the _very last_ Hogwarts ball?" She said reproachfully.

"Not really." Malfoy replied cooly, closing his eyes. Hermione moved to drastic measures. "Do you really want the whole school to know about your little crying incident?" She said. Draco seemed unperplexed. "You wouldn't." He said simply, unconcerned. Hermione pulled an un-set howler from her pocket. "Ok, well how about just one of your fellow Slytherins? I'm sure no one else would..._overhear._" Of course she had no intention of doing such a thing, but hey, intimidation always helps. "Okay okay, get a grip!" He said, stirring a bit. "But you didn't convince me. I made up my OWN mind." He said stubbornly.

Hermione smiled. "Well, I don't exactly have a dress..."

-That Afternoon-

It was a beautiful Autumn day in Hogsmead. Hermione had tried many stores and still hadn't found a dress that she liked. Malfoy bought the first tux that fit, and was now sulking and whining like a little kid at the grocery store. After walking around a while, they found an old-looking shop that caught Hermione's interest. Immediently she found a dress she liked. She squealed in delight and dragged Malfoy to it.

The dress was positively beautiful. It was made of blue silk and had a navy silk shawl. It was short-sleeved, with a wide neck that lay around her shoulders. The bottom was slightly ruffled and cut at an angle. It was light and soft and positively perfect. She bought a pair of sexy heels of the exact same blue silk.

Malfoy grudgingly held Hermione's bags as she searched for j. In a store by the name of Starlit, she found a beautiful hair clip encrusted with blue jewels. That was all she needed.

123123123123123123123132

When they returned to the Room of Requirement, a tiny owl sat on Hermione's bed. She immediently recognized it as Pigwidgeon, Ron's pet owl. She removed the letter addressed to her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey! I thought maybe I could come over to the Head Dorms tomorrow and we could show each other our dresses for the Halloween ball. Does noon sound good to you? Reply_ ASAP!

_Love your best friend,_

_Ginny W._

Hermione gasped and looked at Draco. "What?" He said. "...what's the big deal? Just remind her about the potion that so fatefully bound you to the devilishly handsome Draco Malfoy and all is fine." Hermione gave him a skeptical look. "She doesn't _know_ about the potion." She paused for a moment. "We're going to just have to fake it."

Draco shook his head. "Oh no. I'm not having some red-head Weaselette come to my Dorm!" He saw the look on her face. "Um..._our _Dorm."

Hermione sighed impatiently. "Oh come on Malfoy, what would it hurt?"

Draco could tell that in the end he was not going to like those words.

1321231231231231231231231231231313132

a/n: And that's a wrap! Likey? Yay or Nay? PLEASE REVIEW:D!

Next chapter...The girls devise a difficult plan... with Draco breathing down their necks? find out and see! PeAcE!


	13. Giggling Girls and a Strike of Briliance

Author's Note: Hello! Back again! I really couldn't wait to do chapter 13- it's gonna be the longest yet hehe:D I would like to say a big humoungous THANK YOU (LOL) to all who reviewed- **Giraffe Lover, crazy4coco986, and lilhorkneebabz**! Love you all who read! Well here it is I hope you enjoy! (finally long:D)

Being Bound to Your Presence Chapter Thirteen

Giggling Girls and a Strike of Brilliance

_(Hermione sighed impatiently. "Come on Malfoy, what would it hurt?"_

_Draco could tell that in the end he was NOT going to like those words.)_

Draco's P.O.V

I'm really not sure about this. I mean, it's so _obvious_ that something's wrong with us! I mean, I have to be by her just so she can use the bathroom...

"..."

_Don't have any preaching to do today, huh?_

"..."

_What is the matter with me! Even my conscience has neglected me!_

"RELAX, RELAX. I JUST REMEMBERED THAT 'why do people have to have a conscience anyway" COMMENT AND THOUGHT I WOULD TAKE A BREAK."

_Right..._

"..."

_So... Do your job! You're my _conscience_, remember?_

"HOW COULD I FORGET! HAH! GET IT! IT'S A JOKE!"

_Ugh, that was really lame. I can't believe we're connected to the same brain..._

Normal P.O.V

Hermione scribbled a short reply to Ginny saying to be at the Dorm's entrance by noon the next day. She sent Pig back out with the letter. She then turned to Draco and began spittin' out the afternoon's plans like a General.

"Okay. Listen carefully, because if I try to repeat this I will probably forget it all." Hermione began. "Take notes if you must." She added as an after thought. "Anyway, tomorrow morning we sleep in. We get breakfast, then go to the Head Dorms. We make everything look like normal and then right before noon, we get lunch and bring it up, saying I got it for the occasion. She comes in, eats with us and..." Hermione released her breath. Draco raised an eyebrow. "...We play along." She finished lamely. Maybe this was harder than she had thought.

1312312312313212313212313

Sunday morning Hermione slept late, just as planed. She got up and looked over at Draco, who was sleeping like the dead. Hermione tapped him, saying softly, "Malfoy, we have to get up and fake out Ginny!" He didn't stir. She shook him and he simply rolled over. She sighed and said to herself- "Must run in the family," At this Draco shot up, yelping,

"NOOOO! NOT THE CHICKEN!" Panting, he looked up at Hermione, who's arms were folded across her chest.

"I don't think I want to know." She stated with a grin Malfoy ran his hair through his hair in a very attractive way. Hey isn't your hair supposed to get all jacked up when you sleep?

"Your hair makes me so mad. It's perfect!" She frowned. Hermione rumpled it playfully, trying to mess it up. Malfoy shot back with his hands out infront of him, looking highly offended.

"Never, ever, ever touch the 'do!" He exclaimed. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Draco looked more offended. "It's like our trademark!" Hermione snorted. "No seriously!" He said. " I have ancestors of Veela decent." No wonder his hair was so fine and sleek.

"Well get up! We have to fix up the Head Dorms, remember?" Hermione said impatiently. They got around and Hermione magiked up some doughnuts. Quietly and quickly they made their way to the Dorms. Opening the portrait, their hearts sank at the sight of the spotless, un-lived in looking common room.

"We've got work to do." Hermione sighed.

"Where in the world do we start?" Draco wondered aloud. "Well..." Hermione thought. "I could strew some books out...looking like I was hard at homework last night." She suggested, pulling out some textbooks frm the schoolbag she had brought along.

"Yeah," Draco said, catching on. "and I could put out some butterbeer bottles, like I was studying with you!" He flashed her a cheesy smile. They conjured some empty bottles anyhow.

"And we could put out a wizard's chess game,"

"And the reminates of Exploding Snap!"

They continued to change the room around, their ideas becoming more and more messy and creative. Finally they looked back at their work and sighed in relief. Yep, it looked like the Dorm of two typical teenagers. A mess. Hermione heaved a sigh.

"Alright, lets eat, I'm starving!" She said, as she conjured the pizzas from the kitchen. ("accio pizzas!")

Apprehensively, they ate and waited for the young Weasley. Finally, Draco and Hermione's hearts skipped a beat as they heard the portrait open and red hair emerge.

Despite their nerves and to Draco's surprise, Hermione acted very normal. She hopped up and squealed, hugging Ginny when she was near enough, of course.

"Hey! Have some pizza!" She said cooly. Ginny happily plopped down between Draco and Hermione with her pizza. Eating and chatting casually, Hermione and Ginny basically ignored Malfoy, which appeared to suit him just fine. After what seemed like forever, Ginny held up the shopping bag she had brought with her.

"Lets go put on our dresses!" She said excitedly. As they stood, Draco popped up dramatically, eyes wide.

"Oh my!" He exclaimed too loudly. "I forgot! I think I left something over by your room!"

As Hermione and Ginny headed towards Hermione's dorm, Draco stayed close behind. He seemed to be enjoying this act. When Hermione closed the door behind him, he stayed right up to the door so that Hermione could move somewhat freely. Not noticing anything unusual, Ginny excitedly ripped the plastic bag covering her dress away. Hermione gasped. It was made of a sort of sparkly red velour, and extremely soft to the touch. Ginny gingerly put it on. It was just above her knees and had a sleeveless tube top. Her auburn curls laying on her bare freckled shoulders was stunning. The dress complemented her breasts also. "And I have this super cute little necklace to go with it too!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"Woa-hooow, Ginny, very VERY sexy!" Hermione stated, impressed. Forgetting all about the troubles going on at the time, she happily got her dress from the closet. Hermione was extremely pleased at her appearance in the dress. The floaty silk clung to her curves beautifully. Ginny squealed and clapped her hands.

"On the night of the dance," She said, "I'll come over again and we can do each other's makeup!" They flopped on Hermione's bed and talked once they were both back into their normal weekend clothes. After a while, the subject of the Ball came up again.

"So Ginny," Hermione said, grinning. "Who do you want to go to the ball with?"

At this Ginny blushed. "Well...I really want to go with Harry. I'm only in the sixth year so I HAVE to get asked by a seventh year, and I'd LOVE to go with Harry."

Hermione let out a school-girl giggle. She hadn't done that in a long time. It felt good. Then Ginny's big eyes lit up.

"Hermione!" She said with a faraway look in her wide eyes. "I've got an idea! Remember in the sixth year when you sent that cute little bag of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans up to Ron's dorm with and invite to the reverse dance, or whatever it was called?" Hermione smiled and nodded. It was funny how everything was 'cute little' to Ginny. In sixth year Hermione asked Ron to the Sadie Hawkins's dance because the girls had to ask the boys."Well..." Ginny continued. "Maybe I could do something like that."

They thought for a second, then Ginny squealed. "Ohh, lets go get my bag! I've got just the thing!" Without warning, she pulled Hermione out of the door and stopped dead at the sight of Malfoy who, of course, had to wait by the door.

"What are YOU doing!" Ginny exclaimed, horrified. Draco opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"Were you SPYING on us change?" Ginny asked in a harsh, over-dramatic whisper. At this, Draco snorted. "There 'aint nothin to see." (at this Ginny looked highly offended.) "I told you I left something by our door, Hermione."

"And you haven't found it _yet_?" Ginny asked suspiciously. Draco was unperplexed. "I guess I was wrong!" He smiled sweetly. Ginny looked away from him snottily.

"Okay, done caring. Come ON, 'Mione!" She tugged at Hermione's arm. Draco walked after them, being jerked slightly. Ginny shot suspicious glances at him. Finally, arm linked with Hermione's Ginny gave and excited leap to her bad, causing Draco to nearly fall face-first on the floor. Ginny spun around, exasperated.

"Alright STOP with the marionette act! Me and Hermione are gonna go somewhere for a while, so we shall talk to you later if somehow forced."

Bag in one arm, Hermione's arm linked to the other, Ginny turned and stalked back towards Hermione's room. When Draco fell forward again, Ginny turned to Hermione with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Alright." She said. "I know something's up. You guys are acting more weird that just your normal weird, so spill the beans"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other guiltily. Hermione spoke up first.

"We're sorry Gin. It was stupid to even try to hide it. I should have told you flat out..."

Together Draco and Hermione spilled out the story. When they were finished, Ginny's mouth was wide open.

"Ohh my gosh! How did you expect to keep THAT from me? WHY would you not want to tell me! You guys are totally screwed on the whole caring thing by the way. Ohh no how do you used the bathroom 'Mione! And shower! Eww, yuck! Why didn't you ttteeelllll mmmmeeeee!" Ginny exclaimed wildly. Hermione closed her eyes, aggravated, thought Ginny had a point. Why HAD she wanted to keep it from her best friend? Was it because she was ashamed?

"We didn't tell you because we knew you'd FREAK OUT!" Hermione said through clenched teeth.

Ginny blushed. "Oh, right...sorry..." She said, embarrassed. "Oh but 'Mione, how are we going to do the plan?"

Hermione heaved a huge sigh. Draco looked puzzled. "What plan? Is there something I should know about?"

Ginny softly drew in her breath, a huge smile spreading across her freckled face.

"Are you two... _going out!_" She asked. Draco looked very appalled at this remark. "Absolutely NOT!" He proclaimed.

Hermione, on the other plan, decided she'd play with this.

"No," She said, smiling. "But be _did_ kiss me..." Hermione big her bottom lip in a cute way to keep from grinning, batting her eyelashes at Draco. She knew she'd pay after Ginny left, but the different colors Draco's face was turning was oh-so worth it.

Eyes wide and mouth open, he stared at her in an I-thought-that-was-a-secret- kinda way. Ginny let out one of her signature squeals.

"EEEEEEEEEEHERMIONE! Your first real kkiiiiiissssssssss! EEEEEEEHEEEHEEEEEE! What was it like? Tell me every WORD!" Ginny bounced up and down slightly. Hermione glared at her. "Freaking OUT again!...This isn't really the _best time_..." On these last two words she jerked her heard towards Malfoy.

"Ohh...right...sorry again." Ginny apologized. Draco was now glaring daggers at the both of them.

"ANYWAYS, what about the plan?" Ginny asked.

"What PLAN!"

"Well," Hermione began, "We...we wanted to put an invite in the Gryffendor boy's Dorm because Ginny wants to go with Harry."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Lemme guess, and if _I_ don't go with, your plan wont work?"

Hermione thought a minute. "...Yeah, pretty much."

Draco sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." Ginny supplied. Both the girls looked at him with puppy dog faces

"All right FINE. It's a stupid plan, anyhow. I swear, you dumb girls are making me soft." Draco said. Ginny and Hermione squealed. They both kissed him on either cheek at the same time.

He shrugged and nodded in reason. "Well, lets go do this, I guess."

a/n: Ta dddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa:D...Did you like? I finally made it longer than usual, im pretty sure! Yay! Now review away and tell me your thoughts, good or bad!

Next chapter, A Slytherin in Gryffendor tower and some stale nicknames! Stay in touch:D

NOW CLICKY THE REVIEW BUTTON-Y:D


	14. A Narrow Escape? Not Quite

Author's Note: Hello! I hope you all liked last chapter:D special thanx for all who reviewed! **Giraffe Lover, strawberrygurl, shirleyboo, White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberry **

Well, not much else to say, so HERE IT IS! BTW im soooooo sorry about any misspelled words... that's NOT gonna happen anymore... VERY SORRY.

Being Bound to Your Presence Chapter Fourteen

A Narrow Escape? Not Quite

Draco's P.O.V

I'm sorry, but I'm rather glad my father isn't here right now, because then _I_ would be the one dead. How would he find out, you ask? Good question. When you find it out, please let me know. Father had an interesting way of finding out everything I did that I wouldn't want him to know. Like my father was a hired spy to stalk his own son or something. Anyway... let's just hoe that this doesn't get out. The sound of a Slytherin and two female Gryffindors sneaking into the Gryffindor boy's dorms is an INCREDIBLY awkward story. I was considering all the possible outcomes or rumors that could possible spread as a result of this joyous escapade, but was jerked from my thoughts by the irritating voice of the Weaslette.

"So, my idea was to, like, somehow get a snitch, tie an invite to it, and lock it in the Boy's dorms!" She said to Hermione. Good God she has a whiney voice, even when she's NOT whining. Granger sighed.

"How are we going to get a snitch, Ginny?" Just then I remembered something. "I can get a snitch," I provided. Bush Head simply put a hand on her hip. Honestly, what is wrong with you bloody people? Nowadays, no one appreciates an offer from a fine Malfoy like myself. They should be on their knees...

I simply lowered my head and winked at her. She must have got the message because her eyes melted under my awe-inspiring beauty. Now that's more like it. Ye of little faith.

Hermione's P.O.V

How did Ginny expect us to get a _snitch_? Steal one? No, not me, Hermione Ann Granger. I'm a good girl! But then Draco bowed his head, hair in eyes and winked. Somehow, I knew he had a plan...Oh who am I kidding? He looked frikin' gorgeous!...pause...

Noooooo, bad bad thoughts! GET OUT OF MY HEAD get out get out!

Normal P.O.V

Ginny and Hermione doubtingly followed Draco back to the Room of Requirement, where he dug in his trunk and pulled out a small crate. When he opened the lid, they saw a glint of gold fly out. Hermione gasped. "Where did you get that! You better not have stolen it! You know that's VERY inappropriate for HEAD BOY-" Draco held up a hand to stop her Sermon.

"My father gave it to me a while back." Draco grinned. When it came near enough, He snatched the snitch using the Seeker's reflexes that Hermione had always admired out of Harry, yet Draco's were slightly less professional.

When they returned to the common room, Ginny got out a piece of parchment and lay it gingerly on the coffee table. In her very best handwriting, she wrote

_Harry,_

_Hey! I don't know if you already have a date, but will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?_

_Love from, _

_Ginny Weasley_

"Wait..." Draco said slowly. "This is for _Potter!_" He began to laugh as though going to a ball with Harry Potter was uncommon and uncool for the female race. The girls acted as though he hadn't said I word though for Hermione interrupted Ginny beginning to fold the note.

"No, no, no! Don't ASK him, just tell him you'd like to go with him if he hasn't made plans yet! And don't sound _too_ desperate." Draco rolled his eyes. Ginny huffed and got out more parchment and began again.

_Harry,_

_Hi! How are you? I hope you're good. Well, as you know, the Halloween Ball is coming up, and I thought I'd ask you if you had made any plans as to who you're going with. Because if you haven't, I think that it'd be really cool if maybe we went together. Write me back A.S.A.P._

_Love from,_

_Ginny Weasley_

"Good!" Draco said brightly. "Now let's get this over with."

Carefully, Ginny punched a hole in the note and cut a small piece of fine gold string she had in her bag. She looped one end through the hole and, with the help of Hermione, Draco and many bloody fingers, tied the note to one shimmering wing of Draco's snitch. They watched as it flew around. Draco doubled over with laughter as Ginny snatched at the tiny ball, arms flailing.

"Some Seeker you turned out to be!" Draco exclaimed. Ginny scowled. In one swipe Draco reached out and caught it without even bending the note. He did that Malfoy eyebrows-go-up-and-down-because-I-think-I'm-better-than-you thing that I haven't got around to naming yet, but it's next on my To Do list.

Ginny and Hermione decided to wait until midnight to put the plan into action. At 11:55 that night, Hermione was startled only for a second when the portrait to the Head Dorm opened on it's own. The youngest Weasley appeared from under Harry's cloak that she had got Ron to get for her. Hermione gently nudged Malfoy, who had drifted off, his head (most likely unconsciencously) on her shoulder. "Come on, Come on."

Halfway to Gryffindor Tower, Ginny was in a fit of giggles. The snitch still clutched tightly in his fist, Draco grimaced. She was almost as bad as Pansy. But not quite. Ginny was just the Wicked Witch of the East, so with luck a house would fall on her soon. They continued through the dark corridors to Gryffindor. When they reached the Fat Lady, Ginny shooed Malfoy away so she could give the password. Slowly and carefully they crept to the stairway ascending to the boy's dorms.

Draco's P.O.V

This is so gay. Kill me now. Climbing up the stairs to my doom, I opened the door for Granger, mockingly gracing her with my Charm. She gently brushed past me. Ginny was under the false impression she would get the Charm too. BAM! The door was slammed in her face. Whooo hoooo! Granger glared at me.

"Someone would have heard that!" She whispered harshly. I bet that's all she cared about, too. Ginny came through the door and Granger looked around. The dorm was empty from what they could see; your average teenage boy would be at Hogsmeade late on a Sunday night. Of course, that is, the ones _not_ stuck with Bush Head and the Wicked Witch of the East. I need to think of some new names. Ginny's not really..._wicked_... just...well, _preppy._ But I won't change Pansy's. The Wicked Witch of the West is a fine name for her. It suits her.

Normal P.O.V

Hermione froze when she heard a snore. Neville was in bed snoring like a foghorn. As quietly as humanly possible, they walked over to where Harry's bed was and Draco released the snitch. But something was odd... the room was suddenly quieter-

"What are you doing here!"

Neville's sleepy voice came from behind them. In unison, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione spun around, facing Neville in his too-short pajamas.

"N-Neville!" Hermione stammered. "I-uh, w-we, we're j-just...umm..."

"-Just looking for Hermione's book." Draco interrupted calmly. "Harry accidently took hers instead of his."

Obviously too tired to ask _why_ they were looking for the book at _midnight, _or why there was a snitch flying around their heads, or why a Slytherin was in Gryffindor, Neville staggered back to bed without another word. The sound of his snores returned in the room immediately. They silently tiptoed back out of the room. As soon as they reached the corridors, they burst out laughing.

"We're lucky I was there," Draco said between laughing. "You weren't kidding when you said you're bad at lying!"

Hermione scowled. "No, we're lucky it was _Neville_. That was a lame lie! People just buy your lies because you never change your expression."

She was right. His eyes always remained a cold metal color. He ran to the right and Hermione thudded to the floor. She let out a shriek. Draco froze in his tracks, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Something about that scream jerked at his memory...

13123132123123123132123123132

After weeks of peaceful sleep, Draco had the dream again, clearer than it ever had been before. It was so, so incredibly real, like he was really there. _The bang, the scream..._ The scream? Hermione! He shot up in bed. She was facing him, looking like a brunette angel in the dim light from the moon streaming in the window.

"Hey..." He whispered softly but urgently. "Granger!"

She groaned softly and opened her eyes.

"I think we have found out something, and I'm not sure I wanted to..."

13132123123123

a/n: TADA! Hehe! I hope you liked it! Please review, and I want all opinions, even if that means flames!

Next Chapter: Old friends begin to go cooky! STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!


	15. Realization Comes Standard

Author's Note: OLA! hehehe! THANX TO EVERYBODY FOR REVIEWING!-** samanthaferris2121, tigerlily727 **and** strawberrygurl**! I hope to get more this time...but I still love you all! hugs and kisses:D

I really really hope you all enjoy this next chapter...and hey if you're bored read my oneshot fic...I was feeling a little dramatic so tell me watcha think! ;) Okay well here it its...read and review!

Being Bound to Your Presence Chapter Fifteen

Realization Comes Standard

_I think we found something out...and I'm not sure if I wanted to..._

Draco spoke so quietly Hermione could barely hear him. She got out of her bed and sat on the edge of his.

"I think..." His voice was a little hoarse and cracked. He cleared his throat. "My dream... I think it's us. I think it's really going to happen...I...I'm not sure...I can just...feel it." Draco bit his lip at the look on Hermione's face.

"N-No, that c-can't be right..." Her voice sounded like she was about to cry. "You-you're just trying to sc-scare me! It's happened to Harry before...B-but...no...you're lying..." She turned away from Malfoy. He sighed, resting his forehead against Hermione's back.

"Hopefully I'm wrong" Draco whispered into her curls. He looked up. When Hermione turned her face was wet with tears. "Nothing is going to happen if I can help it." He kissed her lightly. She smiled weakly, but something had caught Malfoy's eye. He glanced at the window, but the spy had already vanished.

13123123123123123123123123123

"_Kissed_ her?"

"Yes s-sir, he k-kissed her." The poor teen trembled under the gaze of the man. She had gone in over her head. Her master didn't seem pleased by the newly acquired news.

"Is that all?"

"Yes sir." There was a pause.

"Get OUT of here!" The man shouted. The teenage spy practically jumped out of her skin and zoomed out of the room. The man threw the money pouch after her, but she didn't turn once to retrieve it.

13212312312312312312313131321

The next morning, Hermione and Draco went down to the Great Hall at breakfast. They accidently-on-purpose- trailed a distance behind Harry. At long last, he went up to Ginny and held her hand.

"Ginny?..." He said timidly. She stood looking at him anxiously.

Hermione could tell it was all she could do not to squeal. "Will you go to the Ball as my partner?"

Ginny grinned and bit her lip. She nodded, batting her eyelashes. Later Harry looked to find Hermione and tell her the news, (not knowing that she already knew,) but she had already went back to the Room of Requirement with Malfoy. Hanging his head, Harry headed to his first lesson.

123123123123123132123123123123

Later that afternoon in NEWT Transfiguration, Draco and Hermione partnered up, only so they could discuss the dream. Hermione did all the work while they passed notes ("We might as well follow _one_ rule and not talk _too_ much." Hermione said to him. Draco rolled his eyes.), trying to think of who all could possibly be in the dream, where it might have taken place. It was all fine until the innocent "passing" of the note became the innocent "dropping" ("_Malfoyyyy!" _Hermione hissed.) of the note. Just as Draco reached down to pick it up, a black buckled shoe stomped on top of it.

"Malfoy, Granger, please come to my desk."

Draco stood, and Hermione somehow staggered to the front of the classroom out of humiliation.

"As you both _should_ know by _7th year,_" McGonagall glared, "Passing notes is a detention. You will serve it here, tomorrow at 5 o'clock. Class dismissed." She called to the rest of the class as she shooed Draco and Hermione out.

At lunch, Hermione stared at her food in the Room of Requirement. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Helllloooo? Anybody there? If not, say goodbye to your steak-and-kidney pudding, because I'm hungry."

Draco slid Hermione's plate infront of him. Still, no response.

"Come on Granger, it's just your first detention." He nudged her with his shoulder. "Why, I remember mine...it was the 3rd day of 1st year..." Draco could tell he wasn't helping. "Granger, I command you, using all of my pureblood authority, to talk to me!"

Hermione stared off still. "Granger, don't make me do this." He paused. Then he kissed her rosy cheek at her blank response. She grinned. He growled angrily. "Arrgh, you did that on purpose." Draco sounded like a stubborn little kid. Hermione stuck her tongue out. "Haha." She replied. Then Draco, quite unexpectantly,

tackled her into the couch. She laughed into the pillows before throwing them at him.

-Gryffindor Common Room-

Harry sat in his favorite armchair by the fire, with Ron close by. He stared into the flames.

"I'm worried about Hermione." He said to Ron. Ron, not very intelligent anyway and only half listening, replied "Why?"

Harry shot him an I-can't-believe-you look.

"What kind of question is that? Are we he same _planet _here? I mean, she gets stuck with a Slytherin and _doesn't seem to care,_ will probably be like this for a long time, but _doesn't seem to care,_ and never gets to spend time with us and-"

"Doesn't seem to care?" Ron quipped.

"No, she DOESN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

Ron flinched back, slightly startled. Harry sighed. When he spoke, he sounded on the verge of tears.

"You see, she just doesn't seem to care about us anymore. It's like all of the sudden, hr and Malfoy are the only ones in the world." He clenched his hands into fists.

"Well..." Ron said reproachfully, "If could only walk a yard away from someone at ALL TIMES, I'd probably feel like we're the only ones in the world too." Harry shot him a incredulous look.

"I'm going to KILL him." He said through clenched teeth.

"It's not that bad..." Ron started lamely.

"Oh, grow up Ron!" Harry retorted harshly. "It's as if I were stuck to Pansy and I _liked_ it! I mean what if this is it?" He gulped. Ron rolled his eyes. Here comes the emotionally over-protective Harry. "What if she's REALLY starting to like him?" He spoke barely above a whisper. "WE may be loosing our best friend, gone with the wind; lost in the commotion of her feelings. I can see it in her face..." Ron wasn't sure if Harry was still talking to him anymore or not; he was just looking for an easy escape route. "That feeling you get...You feel like the whole world has stopped; nothing else or anyone else matters. I got it everyday when we were dating in the beginning of 6th year. Then she broke up with me and life started up again, like you think, "How can I look around at the world and nothing be different?" Because what is lost is on the inside, a place where noone can see."

At this, Ron got up and stormed to his dorm. Of course that mushy-mush wasn't happening to their Hermione. Or was it? It couldn't. Or..could it?

13112313213213131313132123

Author's Note: WHEW! welllll review review! tell me if you like!


	16. In Detention

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for reading the nonsense I put together out of adoration for forbidden love! Hah, I like that. hehe. Fank you reviewers...**Ice cream Chick, tigerlily727, medea adar, Sam's Firefly, **and** crazy4coco986**! I love you alllll! Muah! Now enjoy chapter sixteen, and if you read you know what to do!

Being Bound to Your Presence Chapter Sixteen

In Detention

**Draco's P.O.V**

At 4:59 on Tuesday, me and the Bush slumped down to McGonagall's classroom. When we got there, It was standing there impatiently, foot tapping annoyingly.

"You're late," It stated. I checked my watch. 5:02 PM. "You two shall scrub the floor tonight. You may leave when you are finished, not a second before. Have fun." McGonagall handed us two buckets. Stupid old hag. Doesn't even realize that we could just zap the floor clean with our wands-

"And just so you don't just zap the floor clean with your wands..." It held out Its hand. Damn, I jinxed it. Whoops. I grabbed the bucket from It after handing over my wand. Notice I call that-thing-called-McGonagall "It". Well, the truth is, I don't know if It's a guy or a chick. In this case, there _really_ is only one way to tell, and well that's just wrong. the thought of it makes me want to kill myself. McGonagall shooed us inside as I shook my head and slammed the door. I looked in the bucket. There was a sponge in the soapy water.

"What do you do with this crap?" I asked Granger. Muggles are _stupid_, I am _not_, so naturally I needed to ask how to clean a floor without magic; such a _stupid _task. Hermione sighed.

"First," She said slowly, as though explaining to a little kid that two plus two equals four, "you take out your sponge and put it on the floor." Hermione took out my sponge from the bucket and put it on the floor. "Got that so far, Einstein?"

I looked at her, confused. Muggle lingo. Funny. She sighed.

"Never mind." She continued. "THEN you take your hand," She took my hand in hers and placed it on the sponge. "and move the sponge back and forth, scrubbing the dirt off the floor." She moved my hand, still on the sponge, with her own warm one in the back-and-forth motion. Ughh, what a foolish practice. But yet...her touch is so calming...

**Hermione's P.O.V**

My hand on top of his, I looked up and our eyes met. For a moment, Malfoy's eyes softened, and seemed to be filled with caring, maybe even something else...then I snapped back to reality and realized our position- here I was, gazing into those gray, magnificent eyes while teaching Draco Malfoy how to scrub a floor. Seeing the hilarity of it all I had to laugh. Just then the door opened and Professor Dumbledore's head appeared. I immediately removed my hand from Malfoy's and turned to the Headmaster saying, "C-Can we help you with something, P-Professor?"

Dumbledore simply smiled. eyes twinkling. "No, thank you Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy...Just looking for Professor McGonagall. Continue with what you were doing." And with that he backed out of the room.

"Old fool." Malfoy said in a disgusted voice. I scowled at him. No matter what feelings I was developing for him (rather voluntary or not,) I will always hate his dislike of the Headmaster. But Malfoy merely smirked.

**Normal P.O.V**

Once Hermione and Draco had set to work (Draco was now capable of it on his own), they began to talk about Draco's dream.

"You know, I've been thinking," Hermione began, concentrating on the floor, "I think that old Death Eater giving us that warning and your dream somehow...connect." She still didn't look at Malfoy. He stopped scrubbing and looked at her.

"What makes you say that?" He said, eyebrows raised.

"Oh come on, Malfoy, don't be _thick,_" Hermione replied, meeting his gaze at last. "I mean, first some creepy guy pops up talking about your father's 'death wish', then you have this dream I'm screaming about something...the creepy dude 'JUST SO HAPPENS' to rather despise me...you know, the works..." She was looking at the floor again. Malfoy still showed no sign of comprehension. Hermione huffed.

"Gosh, Malfoy, isn't it obvious? It seems to me that if your dream is going to happen, I expect that thins creepy Death Eater will be the one tying you up and doing whatever he's does to me when you hear a scream.

"Well...that _could_ be true...but we don't even know for sure that the dream really _is _something realistic." Draco replied. Hermione threw her sponge into her water bucket with a splash.

"You're the one who said it in the first place!" She said, aggravated. "Also, it has been said that if you have a dream more than once that its BOUND to come true. It's happened to Harry more than once you know." At this Draco snorted.

"Well I'm not a psycho like Pothead." He said, smirking. Hermione threw her sponge at him, which landed on his lap with a SQUISH. Lifting it up, there was a huge wet spot over his crotch as though he had peed himself. He looked slowly up at Hermione as if to say 'I know you didn't.' before splashing her face with the sudsy water. Hermione closed her eyes, appalled, then dumped the entire contents of her bucket over Draco's head. This turned into a water fight/wrestling match until McGonagall popped her head in to check on their progress.

Draco was lying with his back to the floor, sopping wet as Hermione, her knees next to him, pinned his arms to the ground...also sopping wet.

"If this floor is not completely clean and _everything in it_ dry in TEN minutes," McGonagall said sternly, her lips in that infamously thin line, "You two will have a detention every night for the rest of your 7th year!"

And with that, she slammed the door closed once more. Draco and Hermione burst out laughing.

112123123123123123123123132

Throughout the rest of the week, a rumor had found its way around the school that Draco and Hermione had an interesting snogging session during detention Tuesday night. Hermione was a self-conscious wreck whenever she walked the corridors. For the rest of the week she seemed permanately on the verge of tears. Though virtually impossible, she avoided talking to Malfoy the best she could. He, on the other hand, didn't seem fazed by this false rumor. When Ginny told Harry and Ron what she had heard, Ron laughed. Looking over at Harry, humor was not what had crossed his face.

"What, you honestly _believe_ that rubbish! The only thing Malfoy's ever snogged is his pillow!" Ron laughed. Harry simply looked at him. "You do believe it, don't you? Rubbish. It's just bloody rubbish, trust me. Ask her yourself."

He would. Harry intended very well to ask Hermione about it. But every time he saw her, it was in passing, and every time she said something to him, she was quickly whisked away by Malfoy in a hurry to get somewhere. Before they knew it, it was the day before the Halloween Ball.

132123123123123123123123123

**A/N: **So how'd you like it? Yes...no? hopehope I know that it was short, I'm sorryyy, sorry face but I'll DEFINITELY make up for it next chapter! Pleaseeeee review! I think I might start waiting to update until I get at least 8 reviews. I think I will. Sooo review if you want the next chapter! Coming up- the Halloween Ball! Yayyyyy:D


	17. The Halloween Ball

1**A/N:** Oh wow...it has been a while. I'm very sorry... I suppose I've been busy with school lately...okay, I know...that's no excuse. Well, here it is, the long awaited Halloween Ball!

(Thanks to **Sam's Firefly, ProwlingKitKat, Iceblinkmysterygal, All Apologies, Mysterygalwolf, Ice cream chick and Jesse's Gurl **for sticking to my story and submitting reviews!)

Being Bound to Your Presence Chapter Seventeen

The Halloween Ball

_They danced in a tight circle, everything around them a blur as if they were alone in the world. She wanted to just melt in his arms and become part of him. Their lips met and he kissed her passionately... going weak at the knees..._

Hermione jerked awake form her dream. It was the night before the Ball and she kept having fantasies of the night to come. She was tired of waiting.

123123123123123123123

The morning of the ball, Hermione was hopping around Draco's bed like a rabbit on drugs. Malfoy, of course, was asleep.

"Errrrrghh," He groaned as she plopped down on the end of his bed, waking him, "Why must you hop around like a rabbit on drugs?"

"Tonight is the bbbaallll!!!" Hermione sang happily. Draco sat up in bed, yawning widely. He rumpled his hair in a sexy sort of way, and proceeded to staring at Hermione who was beaming at him, with a bored look on his face.

"Gosh, Malfoy..." Hermione said, smile fading slightly. "Don't look so excited." Draco ignored her and lay back down.

"Isn't Weasel King's preppy little sister coming over later?"

"Yes, and her proper name would be _Ginny,_" Hermione said sweetly. Draco was reminded of Umbridge.

"Right. I'm terribly sorry. Now when is Weasel King's preppy little sister going to be here?"

Hermione scowled. "I told her to owl me, so I should know soon..."

"You have no idea, do you?" Draco grinned. Hermione shoved a pillow in his face. As opposed to fighting back, Draco pulled her by her arms into a kiss. She went ridged in shock, then relaxed in his arms. Draco wound his fingers into her thick curls. At that moment there was a tap on the window. On the sill was beautiful, snowy-white Hedwig, followed by the tiny owl that was Pig.

Hermione jumped up suddenly, as though she was deciding she was appalled at Malfoy for doing such a thing, but the curiosity of the contents of Harry and Ginny's letters overtook this emotion. She cleared her throat in a rather businesslike way, straightened up and headed toward the window. She ripped off both letters and the owls took off. Throwing Harry's into an arm chair, Hermione opened Ginny's quickly. It read-

_Dear Hermione,_

_I thought maybe I could come over at around one so we could hang out before the dance at 5:30. See you then!_

_All love,_

_Ginny_

Hermione glanced at the clock- 12:00. She and Draco had slept far too long. She rushed

to the bathroom to get bathed and ready, Draco following in her wake.

132123123123123123132

At 4:00 that afternoon, Hermione and Ginny were sitting on Hermione's bed, chatting merrily and munching on snacks. Draco was sitting outside their door, trying and failing to listen in on their conversation. Hermione had placed a charm on the door so that he wouldn't be able to hear.

"So," Ginny said after finishing her fifth pumpkin pasty, "what's up with you and Draco?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Other than being stuck to his side all the time?"

Ginny grinned. "You know you like him," She said, "You'd just rather drink Stinksap than admit it to it."

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. He just has a way of making me forget everything...making me forget that I'm supposed to..._hate_ him." Ginny's grin widened.

"Have you two kissed since that first time?" She asked with a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes..." Hermione grew steadily redder. There was no point in lying to her. "I'm lucky I got your letter when I did...or we might still have been when you got here." Ginny squealed at this. "Don't," Hermione said. "I hate myself for liking him...I just..."

"No, 'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed, reaching out for Hermione's hand. "Don't hate yourself for love!" She paused. "You could have chosen someone _other_ than the 'evil Draco Malfoy' to love," She added as an after thought, "But don't hate yourself, all the same."

Hermione glanced at the time. The clock read 4:35.

"We'd better get ready now, Gin, or we won't be done on time.

They spent the next 40 minutes getting dressed and ready. At 5:15 Hermione called to Draco.

"Malfoy?"

"Huh."

"We're going to come out now...okay? You need to get dressed and stuff, too."

"Uh huh."

As Hermione and Ginny emerged, Draco swore under his breath. Hermione stood before him, smiling nervously, with her silk blue dress that seemed to float over her curves, and her navy shawl draped over her arms. She had dusted some sort of shimmery bronzer over her bare shoulders, neck bones and cheek bones that made her look like an angel. Her hair was twisted into an elaborate up-do secured by the jeweled barrette. She had applied lengthening mascara to her eyelashes, making her brown doe eyes a gorgeous sight to see. Ginny looked equally as beautiful, but Draco didn't seem to notice.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked him, self conscious.

"Sure, I suppose," He said nonchalantly, trying to casually hide his astonishment. HE had never known a muggleborn who had the capability to look that good. Damn. "It looks...nice."

"Well, you'd better get your tux on..." You could hear the disappointment in Hermione's voice. She patted her hair a bit shamefully.

When Draco emerged from the bathroom, It was Hermione's turn to stare. Draco looked as handsome as ever in his neat black tuxedo, which clashed with his white blond hair stunningly. She wondered why she had never admired him before. His speckled grey eyes shifted to the wall behind her as she looked upon him in admiration.

"Well, I had better go meet up with Harry," Ginny squeezed Hermione's arm. She too seemed surprised at how good Malfoy looked. Hermione shook her head slightly.

"Yeah, we better get going too..."

Her arm through his, Hermione and Draco followed Ginny out of the Room of Requirement, the wooden doors disappearing behind them. They met Harry outside the Great Hall. As Ginny greeted him with a shy hug, Harry looked over her bare shoulders at Malfoy, holding Hermione's arm, for a moment before turning back to Ginny, a quite unnecessary look of disgust on his face.

"Faggot," Malfoy whispered under his breath.

The Great Hall was beautifully decorated for Halloween, as usual. Candle-filled pumpkins floated in mid-air against the back sky; it was a clear evening. The long House tables had been replaced by small tables along the outskirts of the hall. Just like at the Yule Ball, each place at the tables had an empty plate next to a menu. Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Harry all sat at the nearest table. Harry was avoiding eye contact with Hermione.

At the long staff table, the only one that had not been removed, Dumbledore stood. The quiet chattering of the students turned to silence.

"Good evening, 6th and 7th years, and welcome to the Halloween Ball. I would like to thank the teachers for all their work organizing all of this, and I would also like to thank the Weird Sisters for their entertainment they will be providing us tonight." He smiled at the stage, where the Weird Sisters were set up, all clad in very peculiar clothing. "So now, you may feast, and when you're ready, get up and dance!" Dumbledore smiled at them all. Draco rolled his eyes. "Or you can dance and then eat! Or, if you most certainly wish, you may dance _while_ you eat! Whatever your choice, have fun!" Dumbledore gave a slight booty-shake before sitting back down.

After looking through their menus, they placed their orders with their plates. Soon they were all digging in to the wonderful food. A few times Hermione caught Harry looking at her, but as soon as their eyes met he looked away. Hermione could only imagine how Ginny was feeling right now...Hermione knew the feelings Ginny had always had for Harry.

When Harry threw a dirty look at Malfoy, he replied with a sweet, "Whatcha staring at, Potty mouth?"

Harry's face burned. "I don't know." He said, his voice full of hatred. "I haven't figured it out yet."

"Oh, you think you're-"

"Hey, Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione interrupted Malfoy before he could finish. She dragged Ginny away from the table, Draco automatically following. Harry finally looked at Hermione.

"Why does _he_ get to go?" Harry asked Hermione in a rather childish manner.

"_He_ has no _choice_ but to go," Draco answered for her.

Once out of earshot, Hermione asked Ginny, "What's up with Harry? Why's he acting so strange towards me?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'm not saying anything with _him_ right here!" She said, gesturing towards Malfoy.

"Enough with the pronouns! _He_ has a _NAME_, you know!" Draco said irritably. Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand. Next thing, Draco's ears had disappeared. He gasped as his hands flew to either side of his head.

"Oh my GOD, woman, what have you DONE to me?" He said in a voice unlike his own. Hermione ignored him and turned to Ginny.

"So now tell me what's up with Harry."

Ginny sighed. "Well..." She started off slowly. "He...he's...kind of...um disappointed...er...frustrated with you..."

"Oh I see. He's mad at me because he believes that rumor about my detention!" Hermione could feel her temper rising. How could her so- called best friend believe such a stupid rumor?

"No, 'Mione, he's angry because...you've changed." Ginny seemed like she was regretting telling her this. Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Changed?"

"Well...since you've been stuck with Draco, he can kind of...tell that you like him and...well you don't seem to care about him or Ron anymore." Ginny looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing at the whole ball. Hermione couldn't believe her ears.

"Now you're siding with him?"

Ginny took her hands. "No, listen, Hermione! You're beginning to like someone who Harry has always despised, and he is afraid he's losing you to some jerk who hates everyone, especially since you don't seem to make much of an effort to ever _talk _to him!"

Hermione could tell this anger from Ginny was coming from the feelings she felt for Harry. She didn't blame her for_ that_ part. Must blow to be with someone who likes your best friend. "what do you mean, I don't make an effort to-"

Ginny interrupted her. "Think about it Hermione! When's the last time you wrote him? When's the last time you talked to him? When's the last time you even spared a 'hello' to him between lessons? He's _hurt_, Hermione!"

Hermione chose not to say anything to this.

"Now let's just go back over there and try to have a good time, okay?" Ginny said desperately.

Hermione took out her wand and restored Draco's ears to normal. The rest of the way through her mean, all Hermione could think about was what Ginny had said. Had she really been so caught up with her new feelings for Draco, the warning, and the dreams that she didn't even spare a greeting to him in the corridors?

The Weird Sisters had struck up an odd, up-tempo song. As they sipped their butterbeers, Hermione felt Draco's hand inching closer to hers until it was lightly on top of hers. Next thing she knew her small, warm fingers were laced in his large, strong ones. The Weird Sisters began a slow song and many couples went onto the dance floor. Harry asked Ginny to dance, and soon Draco followed suit. They headed toward the middle of the dance floor, still holding hands. It was dark outside now, the only light coming from the eerie glow of the Jack-O- Lanterns and the shining full moon. She thought of Professor Lupin.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and his arms slid around her waist.

Draco's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm here...dancing with a muggle...But god she looks good...I looked at her for a moment and her eyes just melted under my all-powerful beauty...Yes, babe, feel the power...

Ahem.

Hermione's P.O.V

I gazed into Malfoy's metal grey eyes and I just wanted to die. Right there. Yep, on the spot. I had to look away. I caught Ginny's eye over Malfoy's shoulder. She winked at me.

Normal P.O.V

They danced for what seemed like forever. Hermione avoided Draco's grey eyes in fear she would get lost in them Hermione rested her head against Draco's warm chest. Finally she looked up into his eyes. He leaned in to kiss her. Hermione closed her eyes, but just before she did so...

Her eyes snapped open. Over Draco's shoulder, Hermione saw Harry break away from Ginny and head out of the Great Hall. Hermione took Draco by the hand and made after him

"What are you doing, Granger?? Are you bloody _crazy?_"

Once caught up with Harry, Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Oh, so you're done snogging Malfoy now, are you?" Harry said with a disgusted look on his face. _Someone_ needs to grow up lately.

"Look, Harry, I wanted to tell you I'm-"

"Just go off with him, Hermione, the one who made our lives living hell all through school." At this Draco took a proud bow. "Just leave your 'best friend' for his worst enemy, why don't you?"

"Harry, you-"

"You don't even CARE that you're stuck with him! You don't even TALK to your friends anymore!"

"Harry, LISTEN!"

"Just SHUT UP!" Harry turned away from her.

"Okay. Fine. If you're not even going to let me get a word in edgewise, I'm not even going to TRY and apologize. Just, FORGET it." Hermione choked back a sob.

She took off towards the Room. As Draco was pulled after her, he knew the night was over.

123123123123123123132

**A/N: **Not much to say but review!


End file.
